The Randomness of Them
by maxxiestarzz
Summary: Just a bunch of stories I'm writing that have to do with the pairing of Jackson and Eric. Some connected, some not. Some follow the story line of a certain episode, some don't. Just know this, I'm not the best writer so this probably isn't going to be the best story's out there. Majority of these are going to be 'cute' moments between the two. Main pairing: Eric/Jackson. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Eric/Jackson**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Flight 29 Down**

 **This is just a bunch of random moments from some episodes that I decided to put this pairing into. Or just random moments that aren't in the show, like this one.**

* * *

 **Daleys POV**

It was the first night that we were spending on the island and even though no ones saying it, everyone's a little freaked out. We were all sitting around and talking. No one was really paying any attention to me because they were so caught up in there own conversations.

Nathan and Melissa were talking to each other when Lex decided to start talking with them. I turned my head in the other direction to where the others were. They weren't exactly sitting with us, they were a few feet away with some logs that they dragged over with them. Taylor was actually sitting on a log talking to Eric and Jackson. Those two were sitting next to each other on the ground with their backs leaning on a log.

The three were talking to one another, well really it was Taylor and Eric talking and every once in a while Jackson would say something. While they were talking I noticed how close Eric and Jackson were actually sitting. They were shoulder to shoulder when there was clearly a lot of room. What made me actually look fully at them was when they stopped talking Eric would turn and whisper something to Jackson making him smile which made Eric and sometimes Taylor smile too.

I decided to stop watching them and join in on the conversation going on between Melissa, Lex, and Nathan. A little bit after joining, Lex got up to go to bed because it was late and he was too tired to stay up any longer. A few minutes later, out of no where, loud laughter was heard coming from the right which got the attention of all of us. When we all looked over the sight we saw was unexpected. Taylor who was now sitting on the ground was laughing at Eric and Jackson. The two who decided to randomly start tickling each other. Well technically it was Eric who was tickling Jackson who was laughing and begging him to stop at the same time.

The three oddly enough haven't noticed that we were all watching them. So of course they didn't know that we saw Eric stop tickling Jackson and when they calmed down enough, put his arm around Jackson's shoulders and start up another conversation. They also didn't notice that we saw Eric kiss Jackson's cheek before they all got up and stretched. I turned my head the other way when I noticed that they were heading towards us. Luckily the others turned there heads to so they wouldn't be noticed starring at them.

"Hey guys" Eric said as they all sat down. Like before, Eric and Jackson were sitting next to each other shoulder to shoulder.

"What are you guys talking about?" Taylor asked.

"Just about everything that's happened and what we're going to do until rescue comes." I answered.

"It's not that bad. I mean we're not going to be here for that long right?"

"Honestly? I have no clue how long we'll be here."

After that everyone kept quite, not knowing what to say. But since it was quite everyone could kinda hear Jackson and Eric when they started to talk to each other.

"Tired?" Jackson asked Eric when he noticed Eric's head was on his shoulder and his eyes kept dropping.

"Yeah. It's been a long day." He answered before he decided to actually snuggle up to Jackson.

"Might as well sleep, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Jackson said, putting his arm around Eric's shoulders and pulling him closer before turning to Taylor and started talking to her.

A few minutes of starring at them I noticed that it wasn't just Eric that was tired. Everyone by now was trying to hide their yawns.

"Hey guys? It's late so how about we all get some sleep." I suggested.

Everyone nodded and got up to go to the tents. Everyone but Eric and Jackson since Eric was already fast asleep using Jackson's shoulder as a pillow.

"Need any help waking him up?" I asked, trying to be nice since he was still the new kid and no one really knew anything about him.

"No I got it." He answered before turning as much as he could to face Eric. He started to shake his shoulder while telling him he needed to wake up.

"What?" Eric mumbled.

"You need to get up so we can go to the tents."

"Carry me?" He asked, holding out his arms.

"You're impossible" Jackson said with a small smile on his face. He somehow maneuvered around Eric without actually moving him before he picked him up bridal style. When he knew that he wasn't going to drop him he started to walk away towards the tent. Since they had a light on in their tent you could see his silhouette as he placed Eric down before kissing his forehead and laying down with him. I couldn't see anything after that since someone in the tent turned off the light.

One thing on my mind though before I left to go to the girls tent was, since when were they so close?

* * *

 **Hey to whoever decides to read this. I randomly remembered this show and was like I have to write something about Jackson and Eric. It may not be the best but it's something. Plus I wrote this at like 12 in the morning yesterday and my brain tends to not function fully after like 10 so if this is not the best writing/story, I'm sorry. I mean I tried and that's all that matters.**

 **Also I will most likely have a sequel to this. But just know that none of the story's are connected unless it's a sequel or I say somewhere that they are connected.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the sequel/epilogue to the first chapter.**

 **I am so, so, so, so, so sorry this is so late and its not even that good. School started again which takes up a good chunk of the day. Plus I have other stories I'm working on too which isn't helping with getting this story updated. Plus there are days were I have time but I have absolutely no motivation to write so I just sit and try to catch up on like a million different shows, mainly crime shows, on Netflix and its not helping with the inspiration on what to write. Again, I am very sorry.**

 **Pairing: Eric/Jackson**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Flight 29 Down**

 **Daley's POV (again)**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning the events from last night were still on my mind. How did no one ever notice how close those two are? Well not counting Taylor who seems to be friends with both of them.

I exited the tent to go and get breakfast ready for everyone since there is still a lot of things that we need to figure out. For example, who's going to step up and be the leader. Personally I think it would be me. But we'll talk about that another time.

When I finished getting the food ready the others were just getting up and coming out of the tents.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked as he and the others walked over to me.

"I was making breakfast for everyone. Now eat up because we have a lot to discuss." I told everyone while giving out some of the food that we had after the crash.

"What do you mean? Things to discuss?" He asked.

"Well yeah. Look I know that its been pretty scary since we crashed. We don't know when we're gonna be saved. So we need to set up rules. We need a leader. And I think that out of all of us I would be the best at being leader." (AN: I decided to just skip whatever happened in the show and go straight to the 'speeches' and the voting.)

"Why do you get to be leader? I think I would be the best option here. I know how to survive in the wild."

"Just because you can survive in the 'wild' doesn't help us. At the time, you were with others being taught by a professional. Now me, I came up with a plan. We need to ration our food and water so it can last us a while."

"Guys? Before you start arguing, why don't we just vote on who we want to be leader. Whoever ends up winning is our leader. One vote for each person. Whoever wins wins. There's no changing the leader after that. Everybody agree?" Melissa said. When I looked up everyone, minus Jackson who didn't look like he was paying attention to what was going on, was nodding in agreement.

* * *

I looked over when Melissa came back with the votes in hand.

"Well? Do we have a leader?" Nathan asked.

"Um, I think so. It's Jackson" she said, hesitating a little. After she said that we all kind of looked at each other.

"Jackson? How can it be him? It was supposed to be either Daley or me."

"Well you and Daley only got one vote each. Someone didn't even write an answer and everyone else voted for Jackson. Sorry you two but no changing the leader. Jackson is our new leader. Congratulations." Melissa said smiling up at Jackson.

I looked over at Jackson when I saw him get up and walk away. Seconds later Eric sighed before getting up and following him. I looked over at everyone else to see that they weren't paying attention so I got up and decided to follow Eric and Jackson.

* * *

When I saw them stop, I decided to hide behind a tree where I can watch without them knowing I was there. And let me tell you, what I saw was probably the most shocking, yet still cutest, moment I have seen in a while.

"Jackson? What's wrong? You just got up and stormed out. Is it really that bad being leader?" Eric asked.

"I don't want to be leader. No one really likes me but you and Taylor. Why lead people who don't like me?"

"They have to like you. They wouldn't have voted for you if they didn't. You have somehow kept all of us in order while we were here without you even realizing it. They may not seem like they like you but the only reason it looks like that is because they don't know you."

"They wouldn't like me if they did."

"Hey, that's not true. Taylor and I, we know the real you and we still like you. I know you better than anyone here. I know and I have seen the real you and I still love you. You are strong, confident, kind, and you're really hot. Sure, you've made mistakes in the past but so what? Everyone has. You learn from them and move on. Try not to make the same mistakes. But you don;t have to go and tell everyone about your life. Just try to show a little bit more of who you truly are and they'll see you for you. Okay?" I have never thought I would hear such a speech coming from Eric. And definitely not in such a loving tone.

"Fine. But if this backfires, it's your fault."

"It's not going to."

They starred at each other for a minute or two, having a silent conversation just by looking into the others eyes, before Eric smiled and leaned in. I'll be honest when I say my jaw dropped when Eric and Jackson started to kiss. Not just a normal peck on the lips but a kiss that had so much love behind it that when I came out of my shock I started to smile.

When Jackson and Eric pulled away, they both had huge smiles on their faces, the biggest smiles I've ever seen. It was not hard to see that these two were in love. And that made me smile even more.


End file.
